monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/29 December 2012
04:09 Huh? 04:09 Yeah. 04:09 i mean how did you become one? 04:09 I am. Except for me being a Water Dragon that floats of course :troll: 04:09 Oh, I built a bot 04:09 (content) 04:09 great... 04:10 And I'm a good admin overall imo :P 04:10 its alooooooooooooooooooooooot more different in psi wiki... 04:10 :| 04:10 by not spamming like that :troll: 04:10 hi 04:10 Less O's. 04:10 ? 04:10 WAT? 04:10 U 04:10 so yeah how'd your date go Cead? 04:11 :P Date? It hasn't evolved into a date yet :troll: 04:11 is this how you behave to newers? 04:11 D: 04:11 yeah when they spam 04:11 what spam? 04:11 this is how we all act to newcomers when they do... 04:11 by using more o S? 04:11 04:11 You spammed caps and o's. 04:11 caps and excessive use of the same letter 04:12 i think u just love kickin 04:12 dont ya? 04:12 its not like this in psi wiki... 04:12 No, the PSI wiki apparently allows spam. 04:13 this is how i would treat you if you did this in the normal wiki chat 04:13 We don't. 04:13 i think ur a bad admid 04:13 and no we dont 04:13 certanly dont 04:13 Bass21 and Democide don't. (I don't think :P ) 04:13 meh.. you're better than some others i met 04:13 dude are u ok? 04:13 I kicked you because you spammed o and you used all caps several times. 04:14 Now, enough of this topic. 04:14 i sence something wrong with you... 04:14 are u ok? 04:14 (who's he asking?) 04:14 did somtin happened? 04:14 I sense something wrong with you as well. 04:14 i think he may be implying you're retarded Cead.... 04:14 It's called bad grammar and spelling. 04:15 O rly, Bass? :ban: needed? 04:15 ow ur sensez are good than 04:15 if you go to any of the other mh wikis you'll be treated the same way if you spam 04:15 yes something is alwayz wrong with me LOL not funny 04:15 meh... warning first 04:15 i give 3 04:15 but yk it's up to you 04:15 for? 04:16 when peopls spam or insult other users 04:16 what insultin? 04:16 but if it's something serious i usually just immediately ban them 04:16 that guy yesterday.,... 04:16 whan did i do wrong now? 04:16 wolf shouldn't even have given him a chance 04:16 hey crabby 04:17 Yeah 04:17 heya 04:17 Bass, did that idiot even change the avatar? 04:17 04:17 OK U DONT NEED TO SAY UM LEAVİN ALREADY THİS NOT THİS WİKİ BUT U SUCK MR! 04:18 nah 04:18 04:18 i perma banned his ass after 20 minutes 04:18 D: 04:18 04:18 :yuno: ban right? 04:18 Rage? 04:18 Because 04:18 *wiki ban right 04:18 *wikia 04:18 :| 04:19 im really tired 04:19 I learned from a chat spammer that you ban from chat, you inspire rage 04:19 OK I simply banned him 04:20 :awesome: 04:20 But if he spams the wiki it's permablock 04:20 you shoulda linked him to the normal chat 04:20 i coulda had some fun there 04:20 Mkay, I linked him 04:20 :awesome: 04:21 :D 04:21 imma have some fun 04:21 tell wolf not to ban him when he starts his shit 04:22 *gets evil smile* 04:22 :/ 04:23 he hasn't come in D: 04:23 oh well 04:24 :/ 04:25 So sorry. 04:25 I know 04:26 He think's I'm like some sort of invader or something 04:26 Such a fricking idiot 04:27 is he at the uh CC chat? 04:28 Nope 04:28 is he talking on page? 04:29 brb 05:05 Where should kate be Cead? 05:06 Hm? 05:06 Oh, I'm talking to her on her wiki right now :D 05:08 Lol i see 05:37 Yolo 05:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-wi-HyaASc 05:55 Bass21 ban Spazing 05:55 Art said so :P 05:55 Oh, nvm 05:55 WQ is there too 05:55 lol 06:00 Ohai 06:03 M/ Hi. 06:03 -m/* 06:10 ,... 06:15 :/ 06:46 so Cead how was your date? 06:48 ... Eh getting better... she says she "Likes me" and acted embarassed sooooo yeah 06:48 So yeah I still have mah hopes ;D 06:49 :awesome: :Awesome: 06:49 Good for me, right? 06:50 *nods* 06:50 You should friend me on FB ;) 06:50 meh... im never even on anyway 06:51 FB? 06:51 yeah 06:52 im on like once a month :P 07:04 FB being? 07:05 Facebook 2012 12 29